Beck and Jade, In the clouds
by FooFightersYES
Summary: Beck is something Jade didn't know he was, the first chap. basically is introducing ppl, the rest gets good. please read and review
1. In the beginning

Beck walked into Sikowitz class room, everyone looking at him, exept jade, concidering that she did not care for anybody that came in late. Little did she know, it was Beck.

"How nice of you to join us." Sikowitz akwardly chuckled, sipping his cocanut juce from the straw that was pounded into a cocanut.

"Oh great, now im not the hotest guy here." Rex said.

"Rex!"Robbie said.

Cat looked at robbie and the mischevious puppet on his hand. She giggled a short Cat laugh. Beck shrugged and took a seat close behind Jade, who was too busy not caring who had just walked in to know actually who it was. Beck snuck up behind her, planning on whispeing into her ear to tell her who it was.

"Um, Jade" Torie said.

"What?" Jade yelled, throwing her arms back, dropping her phone in her lap. Her hand jerkingly travled up to the ear that Beck was about to whisper in, and slapped him directly in the nose. She still hadn't seen who it was, so she laughed in amusement, knowing that she hit somebody. She looked back slowly, saying "That was so movie sh-" She stopped talking when she seen Beck. Her eyes widend.

"Oh beck, that was you." She said, dropping her laughing and smile.

"Y...yea, i have to be Beck right now." He said, slowly standing up, covering his nose.

"Dude!" Andre said.

"Oh, he-he, my dad did that to my brother once, he said it was a work of-"

"Nobody cares!" Jade yelled, cutting Cat off and standing up.

"Are you ok?" She asked Beck, trying to hole her laughter in.

"Um, yea I...I think i'm going to be alright." he said.

"Did it hurt?"

"No not really"

"Oh, ok." Jade said, sitting back down.

Beck sat by her, letting his arm casually rest on her shoulders.

"Well then - can we please talk more about - wait...what exactly were we talking about?" Sikowitz asked, becoming normally confused.

"How much you loved the islands because of their jucy cocanut trees." Rex said.

"That is not what he was talking about."Robbie said.

"Well, in my world it was so shut up."

"I'm not going to shut up, you're being childish"

"I said shut up nerd" Rex said.

"Dude!" Robbie blurted.

Jade rolled her eyes, propping her legs into beck's lap like it was to most natural thing ever.

"My mom said that I wanted to be a fire fighter when I was little" Cat said giggling another short laugh.

Everyone in the room looked at her, not only because what she had said had nothing to do with what was going on, but confused with why she said it.

"Well then" Torie said, looking at sikowitz who was sipping his cocanut milk again.

"AH! I now remember, how bout we act something, shall we?" He quickly said, pulling himself away from his straw.

Jade looked down at beck's hands. she softly grabbed one of then and played with the rings on his fingers.

"How about andre, torie and cat." Sikowitz said.

Beck was relaived that he didnt have to do anything in that class today, he knew sikowitz was going to make this 'short play' last the rest of class.

"Pick your characters, and satisfy me" Sikowitz said.

"I, for one, think that Tori should be a dog again" She sighed outloud.

Beck hung his head. "Again, im sorry" he said.

Jade slid her legs off him, knowing she had to put up with watching this play. She slowly moved her chair closer to Beck and cuddled into him, grabbing his hand. He slumped his arm back over her shoulders to hold her closer.

"Jade, be nice for once will ya?" Rex asked. Jade looked up from becks cheast and gave him and evil stair.

"Do you want some Rex, hunny?"

Jade pulled from Becks grip. "Jade, wait." Beck said. but being jade, She didn't listen. She got un and grabbed the annoying puppet from robbies hand, took him across the room to the door and threw him out into the halls. Beck put his head in his hands.

"Tame him" She said, frowning at Robbie who was completally speechles.

"REX!" He yelled, jumping up and running out to retreive him, but what he didn't know was that Jade and thrown him straight into the grabage can.

"Jade, please sit back down." Sikowitz said.

"Fine" She said, sitting back down by Beck. Beck sighed and wrapped his arm back around Jade, who was smililing, happy to know that she took care of Rex the way she wanted to.

Cat laughed, "Robbie is like a little puppy fetching his chew toy" She laughed again.

Tori and Andre exchainged looks, then looked at Cat, smiling.

"Ugh, can't the bell just ring?" Jade asked.

"Still ten minets left sweetheard."

"So now you can't call me by my name, did you forget? if you did it's Jade, gosh, get it right." Jade argued.

"I rememberd your name"

"Than why did you call me sweetheart huh?"

"Because I wanted to." Jade looked at him. Beck leaned in for a small peck on the lips. He succeeded.

"Say you love me." Jade said, looking into his eyes.

"Not unless you say the majic word." Beck replyed, looking up at the celing.

"but whyyyy" She whined.

"Because I will not say that line unless you say please." Back said.

"Well then." Jade said, forgetting about it and looking at the clock. They had blown off five minets, good. Tori, Andre, and Cat had been acting and the two didn't know it.

"And cut, let's talk about your acting" Sikowitz said. Robbie walked in the room, rex on his hand again. "Thanks Jade" Rex said. there was a peice of salad stuck on Rexe's shoe. Jade let out a dark laugh.

"You're welcome" She happily said. The bell finally went.

"Yay, food!" Cat said jumping from her spot on the stage and running out the door. Sikowitz, being his confused self, threw his cocanut at the bell on the wall, scared of it.

"What the heck was that?" He asked.

"The bell" Andre said, following the group out of the class room.

"Alrighty then" Sikowitz said, grabbing his bags and leaving.

Lunch flew by, as did all the other classes. Jade decided to go home with beck to his Rv. she was happy, knowing that she didnt have to go home and be alone. Her dad was never home, due to his buisness trips that could last up to three months, and her mom was always gone. She liked it when it was only her and beck, not matter where it was, her house, school, or Ceck's small r.v, it was still some good company. He compherted her, making her seem calmer than she usually was when Beck was on a canada trip with his dad. It was as if a time bomb went off and exploded when Beck was gone, Jade was more herself when he wasn't around to keep her at a so called, steady anger level. That was, if she listend to him, which was 97 percent of the time. Beck was the only one she'd let get to her. He was the only one she could trust, and the only one she could actually open up to.

"Beck?" She softly asked.

"Yes, Jade?" Beck replyed, droppin ghimself onto his bed.

"I was wondering if I could maby Stay here for a couple days, I hate being alone at home..." Jade said, sitting by him on his bed.

"Are you sure, it is really cooped up in here" Beck asked.

"Yea, i'm sure, anything to have some kind of company." Jade mumbled, laying back, looking at his ceiling.

"alright, you can." Beck chuckled.

"How is that funny?" Jade hissed.

"That you actually want to be hear tonight, concidering it's friday, and everybody is coming over for movies and games." Beck said.

"Oh, _them_ wonderful" Jade sarcastically said.

"Yes, Tori, Andre, robbie, and Cat." Beck laughed

"Whatever, i'll stay, but i'm deffinantly not playing any of your stupid little games" Jade said, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Alright, i didn't say you had to" Beck said. Jade turned her position and laid facing beck so she wouldn't have to turn her head to see him.

"Ok" She surprisingly said sweetly, with what seemd to be a smile she would only let Beck see, ever.

"Ok" Beck said, softly bringing his hand to the side of her face, sweetly caressing her, moving her hair out of her face. Jade brought up her hand to play with strands of his hair. she absolutally loved his hair, everything about it, but mostly how soft and silky it was to her. Beck loved jade's new black hair, it suited her more. He played with the blue-green strands, tangeling them and untangeling them with his fingers.

"When are they coming?" Jade asked, bringing her hand back to herself.

"Soon" Beck replyed.


	2. the secret is finally reveild

Jade looked at him, no reply. Beck knew what she wanted, he could tell by the sly look painted on her face. Beck was slow about it, but he sat up. Jade sat up with him, looking back into his eyes. Jade slowly and softly reached her hand up to touch his cheek. Beck's lips slowly parted as he moved closer. Every second was like an hour. Beck's could feel Jade's steady breathing on his lips. Finally, they closed in on eachother and kissed. Beck was pushed back onto his bed. Jade's hands tangled in his hair, she was happy to be there at that moment. he felt a smirk on Jade's lips.

"_ohhhh woahhhh hooooo, Beck and Jade, yeahhhh__**" **_A fimiliar voice sang from outside. Jade pulled from beck, sitting up on the edge of his bed again and making herself normal again.

"Andre" Beck mumbled. "Damn." Beck said.

"Just go let the interrupting jerk in" Jade hissed, clearly Pissed off at Andre for showing up.

"Oh, don't be that way, it'll be fun, I swear" Beck smiled, making his way to the door.

"Whatever" Jade said.

Beck opend the door seeing andre and Robbie, surprisingly with no puppet.

"Hello hello" Andre laughed.

"Come in." Beck nicely said.

"Hi there." Robbie said, following andre inside.

"Hey" Beck said, shutting the door when they were in.

"Wheres little red and Tori?" Andre asked.

"Well, it looks like they arnt here, are they, so dosen't that mean they haven't showed up?" Jade sarcasticly asked.

"I guess so." Andre said.

"Ohhhhhh i gess so." Jade hissed, looking at her interlocked hands.

"Jade..." Beck said.

"Yes, Beck?" Jade asked, looking up at him

Beck looked at her, with a face that said, Remember-what-I-told-you, written all over it.

Jade looked back down to her hands. Beck sat back down by her, slinging his arms around her, like usual.

"So I guess we just wait then huh" Robbie said

Jade quickly looked up to Dis robbie, but Beck looked at her, sighning her to stop. So she sighed and let go of her feeling, letting herself get taken away by his hipmotizing brown eyes like she usually let herself do. There went the reastless knocking on the door. Only one person could go at the speed non-stop. That one person was little Cat. Beck got up and invited her in. "Where's Tori?" He asked

"Why would you care." Jade rudly asked.

"I'm her friend." Beck answered.

"I'm her friend." Cat giggled.

"Nobody cares." Jade hissed.

"Well i'm glad im not friends with nobody then , right?" Cat happily asked.

Jade let out a long going sigh.

"So about Tori, Cat." Beck said.

"Oh, So ok, hah, ok Trina got mad at Tori for loosing her phone which torie clearly didn't do." Cat giggled.

There was a long pause. "Sooooo, she couldn't come why?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, yea, she couldn't come because trina punched her in the nose and broke it." Cat said, looking down.

"Well, that's colerful." Andre sighed, raising his eyebrows.

"My room is colerful!" Cat plurted.

"Go figure." Jade said, laying down on Beck's bed.

Cat looked down at her phone, not really bothered by Jade's rude comment. Beck sat down, "So what do you guys want to do?" He asked.

"Hang out, maby some truth or dare-"

"NO!" Jade yelled. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Jade, shush." Beck scolded.

Jade shot a venem filled look at him. He looked at her back, biting his bottom lip so he didnt yell at her, which he usually didn't do unless Jade pushed him there, but she was on a short line with him at this moment. He looked at his computer screen, "How about a good movie to watch." He said.

"How bout, ' buddy bear james.'" Cat blurted. Everyone looked at her confused.

"I have, never even heard about a movie like that." Beck said, confused.

"How about, 'I just Wazzed myself' By Martin kiddingman." Robbie said.

_no_ Beck thought, ignoring Robbie.

"Maby, 'the bloodbath in the cave'" Andre said.

"Oh yea, when did that come out?" Beck asked.

"Bout a month ago, i heard it was really freaky." Andre replyed.

Jade sat up, finally smiling.

"Cool, i'll get it up here in about a few seconds." Beck said

The movie was up and everyone was comphterbal, Andre on the ground, Robbbie clentching a pillow and covering his eyes on the scary spots, Cat laughing at at the funny looking guys in masks, and of course Jade and Beck cuddling very close to eachother. Beck was used to these kinds of movies, it was almost all he watched with Jade mostly because it made her happy to see people either getting killed, or hurt, really, really bad. She would smile through the whole thing and laugh at all the scary parts, unlike Robbie who was probably in tears at this point. Andre was falling asleep, he had no interest in this, even through he was the one who mentioned the movie. Beck looked at Jade, happy to see her smiling again. he came closer to her, nuzzeling her neck with his nose. his warm breath sent chills up her spine, causeing her to look at him. Their faces were very close to eachother.

"I''m glad you stayed." He whispered.

"I guess i'm a little happy that I stayed." she replyed.

"Good" He murmerd, looking back at his ab-normally big computer screen. He felt Jade's hand soflt touch his face and slide down to his belt. for a moment he thought he might have to grab her hand a accuse her for trying to get in his pants, but he was wrong. Her hand made its way up his white shirt. She traced his mucles with her finger, he liked it. he wasn't tickelish, but he liked the feeling up being very lightly scratched anyways. Jade drew circles on his tummy as they watched the movie. Beck shivered when he heard the words, "When they leave-" Being whispered in his ear randomly without warning.

"What are we going to do?" Jade finished her whisper, her fingers coming to a hault in the middle of his tummy.

Beck froze up, was she really...trying to get him to...Naw she couldn't be, could she? "Um, Jade?" He asked.

"Yes?" Jade asked.

"We can't do that"He said.

"Do what?" she asked

They stopped talking for a second, Jade figured out what he was talking about. "You are a sick sick boy, I would never..." She stopped. "Well maby, I would but I wasn't just trying that!" Jade yelled.

Andre jumped from his light sleep. Cat didn't notice anything was going on. Robbie was too buisy being scared to think about the two right now.

Jade slapped his stomach, and looked away from him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Beck yelled.

"Being nasty." Jade hissed.

The movie ended and the credits started rolling.

"Awwwwh." Jade said, sad to see that the horrifyingly akward movie was over.

"Well, i'm going." Andre said.

Cat and robbie got up, leaving with him, leaving Jade and Beck alone again.

"Seriously, were you trying to get in my pants?" Beck asked.

"I...I Don't know ok? I was just, i think, i guess...maby" Jade said.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but no, not yet." Beck said.

"I know, I wasn't thinking before." Jade sighed.

"Well, anyways." Beck said.

"What now?" She asked.

"I don't know, wanna watch another movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, a scary one again." she replyed.

"cool, ok, i'll get one rolling" Beck happily said, getting up

**30 minets later**

Beck's hair looked black from the dim light, the movie he had found wasn't that interesting, mostly because they didn't pay any attention to it what so ever. They stayed there talking, ignoring the computer's sounds. They mostly talked about their day at school, and what happend in the classes they wern't able to see eachother in. At first, they thought they wouldn't run out of anything to talk about, but obviously, they were completaly wrong. they should've known, conciedering that they always talked, about everything. Jade only opend up with Beck. He was the only one she'd let see her cry, and mostly the only one she'd ever laugh and smile with. She didn't feel the anger and hatered she felt when she was around everybody at school, she was calm, and zen like Beck usually was. He was so sweet to her, he calmed her when she was angry, and most of all, she filled that empty spot she didn't know she really had in her heart.

She lay thinking about all of this, letting Beck twirl his fingers in her hair. The movie played on, not grabbing ahold of either of the two's attention. Beck finally got up and turned it off, annoyed at it's random screeming scenes.

Scilence.

Noting creeked.

Nothing sqweeked.

Only the slow and calm breathing of Beck and Jade.

Beck spoke up. "Now what."

"I don't know..." Jade said.

"do you think we should get to bed?" he asked.

"No, because, i mean, it's friday, not like every day you get to stay up as long as you want and do what you want." Jade said.

Beck's hand pulled away from her hair. Her blue eyes staired restlessly into his soul.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Beck asked.

Jade held Beck's head in her hands and pulled him to her, claiming her lips with his, kissing his deeply, pulling away.

"That" Jade said, looking deeply in Beck's eyes again. She was surprised to see his eyes chang their color, brown to purple, weird, she'd never seen that happen before. She realized that the room was a light glowing purple. She began to become scared, not knowing what was going on.

"You never knew, I had to figure out some way to tell you what I was." He whispered

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

No reply.

Something white was behind beck, that was where the purple was coming from. She wondered what the hell was going on untill she reached back and felt something so velvety soft that she slipped a gasp.

"Jade, i'm an angel." He mumbled.


End file.
